Deadly Engagment (CielxLizzyXSebastian LEMON)
by MarliSilver
Summary: WARNING THIS INVOLVES LEMON AND RAPE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Its been a few years since Ciel had been reported dead, but one night Demon Ciel decides to come for his once fiance' and he has come to make her his.


Deadly engagement (Ciel/Elizabeth/Sebastien)

_****PLEASE READ **Hello, this is my second Lemon Fic. And upon request of another user I made this little match-up. This is very...er RAPE involved. If you don't like it, please don't read it. Thus you have been warned.**_  
_****extra sidenote, this story invovles Demon Ciel at a olderish age. Same as Lizzy. Also, pardon any nonfactual things and just imagine perhaps any of this could happen. Thus the term "Fan-fiction"**_

The sky was dark, and Elizabeth felt somthing was amiss. Looking out on her balcony she stared up at the dark clouds. There was a certain chill to the air that sent her blood run cold.  
"Lizzy..." A soft whisper of a voice had called just behind her causing her to shreik and spin on her heel almost tumbling over her balcony. The shreik died in her throat as she was face to face with him. Ciel Phantomhive...her "deceased" patrothed.  
"Ciel! But how?" She queastioned looking over him. His clothes were dark, and so was his visable eye. His face was set in an emotionless glance as he looked apon her. Elizabeth struggled to come to grips with the vision in front of her. She was strictly informed that Ciel was in fact dead. There was no way he could be here, standing an arms length away from her on her balcony.  
"C-Ciel...that is you...isnt it?" She wispered, and she could hear her voice waver. A small smile splayed its way across his lips as she took a step toward her. He raised a hand, reaching for her as she saw his dark nails. She leaned away from him, as far as she could, flush against her balcony edge.  
"Youre not my Ciel!" She stammered, as his eyes flashd red. He was no more than a monster with her fiance's face. He reached for her again.  
"No! Stay back..." She gasped looking over her shoulder at the ground below. "Ill jump!" She cried pulling herself to stand on the edge. Ciel smirked up at her, his eyes still red.  
"Now, dont be silly Lizzy...you wouldnt want to anger me would you?" He said finally, his voice cool and mocking and it sent chills down her spine. Elizabeth shook her head to clear it as she tood on the edge.  
"Ill do it monster! I swear! Dont come near me!" She yelled, she could feel tears brimming her eyes. Why had this monster come to torment her with the face she adored so much?  
"Sebastian." Ciel said firmly, as Elizabeth flung herself backward off of the cliff. She didnt fall far, as she was caught abruptly in firm arms. Looking up she was met with Sebastian, Ciels butler.  
"S-Sebastian? Not you too..." She wailed, flinging her limbs to set herself free of his vise grip. She saw Ciel looking down at them both from the balcony as Sebastian slowly ascended toward him.  
"You're fiance, young master." Sebastian said matter of factly when he reached the balcony. Ciel looked coldly at her with his red eye.  
"You know what to do with her, butler." Ciel muttered as he opened the curtains to Elizabeths room.  
"What do you want with me?! Let me go! And take off My Ciels face!" Elizabeth whined as she was set down on her bed like a child. Elizabeth stilled as the two of them slowly approached.  
"You were promised to me, werent you Lizzy? I am only here to claim what is rightfully mine." Ciels voice was dark, as he aproached her, leaning on the bed. His eyes changed back to the usual blue color she knew so well.  
"Ciel..." She whispered softly as leaned closer to her, his hand cupping her cheek gently. She wouldnt be fooled, those eyes were far to dark and unkind to be her Ciel. As Ciel pressed his lips against hers she bit down on his lip, forcing him to pull away. His eyes returned to red as he smacked her flush across the face.  
"Sebastian! Restrain her!" He growled, his voice darkening to a new high. Elizabeth felt her arms be pulled back and gripped firmly in one of the butlers hands, securing her wrists in a vise grip.  
"As you wish my lord." He said with a grim chuckle. "Perhaps I can help a bit more..." He finished as his free hand moved to tear open her nightgown. Elizabeth shreiked as her body was bared to the two men.  
"Youre both monsters! I want MY Ciel! " She began to cry, her eyes watering as she stared at the monster wearing Ciels face.  
"I am Ciel Phantomhive...just a more improved version. And you WILL be mine." Ciel growled, his lip still bleeding from the earlier bite. Elizabeth gasped as Ciel moved forward, his hands finding her heated flesh and stroking it with his thumbs. She shuddered trying to pull free of her holds. Ciel found his way to her breast, pulling it between his lips.  
"C-Ciel! " Elizabeth cried out, squeezing her eyes shut. Ciels tongue defiled her breast as he bit down drawing a small amout of blood. Elizabeths back arched with an unintentional moan.  
"Thats right Lizzy...you know this is the real me..." Ciel crooned as his hands flowed down her trembling frame until he was met with her woman hood. Elizabeths lips trembled.  
"C-Ciel..." She murmured as she cried out. Ciel forced her lower lips apart and thrust his tongue inside her. Her body jerked, unsure if wether to pull away or hold him tighter. Sebastians low chuckle sounded in her ear.  
"Tease her like that My lord, and she wont last." He said quietly. Elizabeth opened her eyes as Ciel lifted his head, licking his lips. He stared at his butler.  
"And what do you suggest I do with her then? Pray tell." He said dully, when a flash of inspiration flashed across his face.  
"What is it my lord?" Sebastian crooned though somthing in his voice told her that he already knew. And without another exchange of words Sebastian pulled her up from behind until she rested on her knees on the bed.  
"What are you...?" Elizabeth tried to ask, feeling a unladylike blush creep across her face. Ciel sat infront of her, he unziping his trousers as she spoke when she froze. The sound of another zipper wrang out behind her as the grip on her wrists tightened.  
"Like this My Lord?" Sebastian asked, his voice coated in dark intent as Ciel Smirked.  
"Precisely." He wispered kissing Elizabeths neck as he freed his erection from his trousers. Elizabeth shook, her body frozen in somthing she couldnt quite explain. Ciel positioned himself first, rubbing shamefully agianst her entrance before plunging into her. She screamed, the pain welling up in between her legs as she felt a thin line of blood begin its way to her sheets. It didnt stop there, against her backside she felt Sebastian. Much more threateningly he held himself against her.  
"Pardon, lady Elizabeth...but it is my masters orders." He said without a care before forcing himself into her. She clenched her teeth together as both men thrust into her, in an idescribable rythym. Her body trembled and quaked with each push. The pain subsided as her shattered gasps turned into a cry of ecstacy. He internal voice shook its head in shame at her, repeating that this Ciel was not hers. Though in that moment she didnt care. Sebastian came first, removing himself from her body but holding her wrists tight in one hand. Ciel Wasnt done with her yet, his red eyes aglow, as he looked at her.  
"C-Ciel..." She moaned in her maddness. He shook his head before whispering lowly in her ear.  
"You are mine Lizzy, and I will make you mine." His voice was sharp, and stung her like acid as he thrust deeply into her and came. She felt it seep into her as she collapsed, held up only by her wrists. Sebatian slowly lowered her down and released her as Ciel removed himself from her. The two men adjusted their clothing before looking to her in the dark, both of their eyes glowing red.  
"D-Demons..." Elizabeth whispered, as the world faded to darkness and she was asleep.

**DONE I am not too sure how this one turned out, and I am very unsure about how it will be taken...I am not a monster I swear . ;**


End file.
